Adopted By The Uley's
by wolflover274
Summary: A young girl who hates her life, soon to be adopted into the Uley world of family, warmth and safety. Nothing that she is used to. Anger issues. Hate. Her own pain. But could a certain someone help this? Or will she deteriorate in front of all their eyes?
1. Found

**Hii, really excited about this story as it's different to the ones I have been writing before. Also, if you're wondering why I'm writing another story when I haven't finished others and the answer is REVIEWS! No reviews = No more chapters, and with that, on with the story – I hope you enjoy !**

**Chapter Song: Shelter – Birdy**

So was this how it was going to end for her,Truth Unity Michaels, she always knew she had an unusual name and then there was her middle name and if someone saw her full name they would just laugh at how unusual her first and middle names were and how ordinary her last name was, I mean what kind of name was _Michaels _for crying out loud, if that was her last name then _why _did her parents choose such unusual other names? Oh right, because they hated her.

But why was she thinking about her parents while she was here? She thought to herself, it was their fault that she was here in the first place, they hated her, so at the young age of 11 she was placed into care, _6 sweet years ago _she thought bitterly to herself as she lay there, unable to move, in the pouring rain.

She hated her life, which was why at the age of 17 she ran away from her care home, the very reason, why she was where she was now. She had no idea of how it had come to this, she had vague memories of running across a road and being hit by a car and then climbing into a tree for the night, but that was when the storm had started so when she woke up to the sight of lightning and rain and the sound of thunder she had clambered down in agony and walked.

Her plan was to walk until she found another decent shelter but about 15 minutes later she had collapsed to the ground in excruciating pain, her stomach area was bleeding and she was cold, so cold. The rain plastered her hair back and made her face feel like a mask. But it was when she moved to roll over slightly that she let a clear ringing sob out, looking down at her stomach she now realised that her hands were covered in blood from where she had been holding her arms around herself, trying to be strong.

**Sam's POV**

I was walking through the forest in the storm, I had told the guys to just go home and catch some sleep rather than get soaked in the rain doing patrol so I took it upon myself to quickly check the woods, it was all fine so I phased back and was making my way back home to Emily when I heard a heart wrenching sob so terrible that I myself could feel that persons pain, that shook me._ A person._ I started running in the direction of the sob and came upon a girl who looked like she could be no older than the guys. _She doesn't look too good_ came another thought. I took a step towards her and saw that some of her blonde hair looked like there was some blood in it .Then I saw her properly for the first time, she had some jeans and a woolly red jumper on, her blonde and a bit bloody hair was tied in a ponytail and she was clutching her middle, where I now saw was the source of the blood.

I approached her and called out a "Hello", she rolled slightly and her eyelids fluttered, they opened and I now saw that she had light blue eyes, I knew what I had to do, because it's not as if I could leave her here.

"My name is Sam and I'm going to take you home with me, my fiancée can take care of you, you'll be safe there"

It was how I would treat my own child, if I had one, not that me and Emily could ever have our own, nothing had been happening so we had signed up for adoption, where nothing had been happening either, but I guess we would have to be patient.

Another sob bought me back from my thoughts, focusing I looked back at her, her eyes had closed again and now her breathing seemed a little ragged, with that I picked her up in a baby carry style and started on my way home.

**Truth's POV**

He told me that his name was Sam and that I'd be safe at his home, with his fiancée, another happy family, but why was he taking me with him? I mean no one was that kind, were they? Especially not men. But my senses were telling me that I would be safe with him and his fiancée, that made me feel safe, the fact that I still had my sixth sense, not that it made much difference out here in the cold. He put one of his arms under my neck and the other one under the crease under my knees, with a start I realised he was going to pick me up.

I was about to open my mouth and make an attempt to protest but he managed to pick me up in one smooth move, it made me feel at bit uncomfortable being carried and again I opened my mouth but then it hit me. _The heat._ This dude was sooooo warm and it was tipping it down, he also wasn't wearing a shirt, which I found a bit weird but the warmth, _oh the warmth._ Instead of a protest a gasp came from my mouth and I snuggled more into him, I felt safe here and my sense was telling me that from now everything was about to get better.

**Sam's POV**

I had picked her up and started walking when she gasped, I looked down and smiled, she was feeling the heat and as I had noticed when I picked her up, she was freezing, this was probably like heaven for her and as she tried to get as much heat from me as possible, I realised that something was probably up with her, I mean it's not every day that you find a teenage girl on the forest floor in nothing but shoes, a pair of jeans and a woolly jumper, also one who is practically bleeding to death. _Bleeding._ I looked down so quickly that my neck clicked, I sighed as I realised that her blood was getting on my chest.

I was on the rez now, I knocked at my door and said in a rough voice "Emily"

**Emily's POV**

Sam had yet to return, the boys were in my kitchen pigging out on my cakes, there was a massive storm and we hadn't had any matches from the adoption company yet, well there was one but nothing had happened, _life, eh?_ I thought to myself as I sighed and walked back into my kitchen, Paul was using the bathroom, Jared on the floor, Jake was admiring the last cupcake and Quil was looking at pictures of my niece, Claire. Embry had just gone home to sleep and Collin and Brady were having a marathon gaming session at Collin's house. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that when a knock at the door and an "Emily" came I jumped slightly.

It was Sam's voice and the door wasn't locked so I didn't know why he didn't just let himself in. The guys stared at me, confused, obviously thinking the same thing. I hurried to the door and opened it, gasping at the sight that was in front of me.

**Jake's POV**

I had taken the last cupcake and was shoving it in my mouth when Emily opened the door, she gasped, which caused all us boys to look over, she moved back and Sam walked in, carrying a girl who looked the same age as us, she had blonde hair and was wearing hardly enough to keep her warm during this storm, which was slightly obvious as she seemed perfectly content lying in Sam's arms against his warm chest. But a closer look and I saw that her hair had blood in, and it looked like her hands and stomach were the same way, a little bit had gone across Sam's chest.

I looked at the others and it was obvious that they were just as horrified at the sight as I was. Emily closed the door as Sam walked in and laid this girl on the couch, making it wet and damp.

I was unaware of this fact as I was so absorbed in my thoughts but my mouth must have been open because a bit of the delicious cupcake fell out and as it hit the ground, Jared scooped it up and threw it in his mouth. Greedy Pig.

I heard Sam and Emily talking in the kitchen, Sam walked out with a clean chest and Emily came out with a wad of kitchen roll and some special sellotape that can be used on skin, she lifted up part of the girl's top, at which point all us guys looked away, we respected this girl's privacy of course. But apparently it was better within a few minutes. Paul walked in and looked in shock and the girl, finally he croaked out a "Jeez, she looks rough"

**This chapter was really fun to write! Thanks if you read this and if you did then PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUUUSEEE I need at least 1 review before I continue the next chapter and it will be like this for majority of the story. 1 Review = 1 Chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **


	2. Coincidence Or Fate?

**Hellooo, MANY MANY MANY thanks to Twilightgirl67386**,**my first reviewer and also to Amii-Lost-For-Words as well as SundaySolis for favouriting my story, thank you all so much! So here is the second chapter for all to enjoy!**

When Truth woke up she was warm, and felt a lot better, she opened her eyes and slowly looked down to her hands and stomach, there was no blood. She lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling, she didn't know where she was or what was going to happen next, all she remembered was Sam and this fiancée of his. She heard noises coming from behind the door that was a few feet away, and then the door opened and a woman walked in, she looked friendly and warm, but what caught Truth's attention the most was the scars that ran down the right side of her face, but Truth decided that they didn't make her any less, after all _she _had, had many scars in her life but most of her old foster parents never judged.

_Foster care. _Truth let out a sigh, the woman heard and immediately hurried over.

**Emily's POV**

I could see it in her eyes, the fear, the pain, this girl couldn't be a problem free person, she was assessing me in her mind, I could see this and for some reason it made me unhappy for her, I wanted to tell her that it would be fine because she was obviously scared, I mean she was trying to see if I was a _threat_. That told me all I needed to know.

She sighed and so I went over, she could have been in pain, I gently pressed my hand against her forehead and after a few seconds she relaxed.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

She flinched at the use of the endearment, _mistake, mistake, mistake_, I thought to myself, it was odd, I'd only been with her for a few minutes and already I was tense like she was a bomb waiting to explode.

She nodded.

"Would you like to tell me your name? Mine is Emily and .. last night you met my fiancée Sam?"

**Truth's POV**

So this was his fiancée, she was nice and she seemed cautious but one thing annoyed me, she was sounding so much like the female councillors did at the care home, asking questions all the time, being so nosey, it got on my nerves. But she had only asked one question and it was simple, so without shouting or anything like I did to the councillors I pulled myself up to answer.

**Emily's POV**

She seemed to be thoughtful about something, but after a few minutes she pulled herself up and answered,

"Truth"

"Truth? That's a pretty name"

She snorted and I felt like it had been a kick to my stomach like I'd done something wrong, she must have seen how it affected me somehow and quickly amended,

"It just sounds silly altogether.." She hesitated and then continued,

"..My full name is Truth Unity Michaels"

I agreed with her, the Michaels did sound a bit odd but the name _was _pretty

"Where do you live?" I smiled and tried to make it less like I was interrogating her

"Waterside Home for Abandoned or Abused Children"

I could not hide my shock, that was the home of the child the adoption company had thought were a match for me and Sam.

She misread my shock,

"I'm in there for both parts of the name"

"Wait.. you mean abandoned _and _abused?"

She nodded, and a million thoughts raced through my head. _Abandoned __**and **__abused. Who could __**do **__that to this child? __**Any **__child?_

She now sat up off my couch,

"I didn't like it" She admitted "So I ran away"

"Okayy.." I thought quickly, it was still raining outside and it was _11 in the morning _I thought to myself, _all _the boys were out as was Sam, in the woods, I made up my mind.

"Well, I'm going to have to call them, to let them know you're safe"

She didn't seem happy about this but nodded nonetheless.

I got up and made my way out to the hall where the phone was, I sighed and dialled the number of her care home.

**Truth's POV**

_Wow_ I thought to myself, I had like, practically spilled my heart out to this woman and I hardly knew who she was, but again my sixth sense guided me and told me not to worry.

I tried to listen to what she was saying but I couldn't hear anything from where I was sitting, so instead I gave up and stared out the window at the rainy, grey, day.

**Emily's POV**

This was a shock. A big shock.

I had rang up the care home and a female voice answered, a voice I recognised as Leanne, she had told us a bit about this mystery child that they had thought was a match.

"Hi Leanne"

"Oh helloo Emily" She sounded stressed I noted

"Well Leanne, Sam found this teenage girl last night and she has woken up this morning, telling me her name is Truth Unity Michaels.." I left the rest of the sentence hanging

"You _found _her? Oh thank God, I was so stressed"

"Yes, so what's going to happen?"

"Well, Emily, you see, the girl who was a match for you? This is her"

I was shocked. Shell shocked. But pleased as well, I mean it was obvious that this girl trusted us already.

"Will you have her?" Leanne's voice sounded slightly worried

"Of course I will" I almost laughed in delight

"Thank you so much, this is a trial, we'll drop her stuff around tomorrow"

"Ok, great!"

"Okay, I'm going to have to leave you now, Thanks again!.." The line cut off and I noticed that her voice had sounded muffled.

I shook my head and noticed a figure next to me

"So?" Truth inquired

"Well, actually, me and Sam..put ourselves in for the adoption programme, and talk about coincidence.., you are the child that they thought was a match for us! ...So you're actually going to be staying with us for a while" I waited and watched her face for a reaction

**Truth's POV**

I didn't know how to feel.

I mean, I like Sam and Emily, but I vaguely remembered some topless guys who looked like they meant business, I automatically stayed away from most men, but these guys looked like they would be harder to get away from.

And _another _trial. More people trying to get me to "open up" to them just so they can go and brag to their relatives about how they had got one of the most rejected cases in the history of care homes, to open up to them.

And then there were all the issues too.

Anger. The fact that when I went into a rage I tended to go hysterical. My sixth sense. The fact that I would go into a trance like state and start drawing with whatever was in my hands, sometimes I drew on normal surfaces with my fingertips, causing them to bleed, normally the pictures were something to do with my sixth sense, like it had to tell me something but could only tell me through a picture.

All this piled up.

But I looked at Emily and saw through her eyes that she already loved me like I was her daughter, so I nodded and managed a smile, ready to please.

**Emily's POV**

Again she went into her own world for a while before nodding and smiling. I was relieved though, _maybe it could work._

"Well, I have a spare room, which I guess is going to be your room now.., so I'll show you and then we can sort things out better... if that's okay?"

She nodded

"Okay then, this way"

I led her up the stairs and pointed to mine and Sam's room, the bathroom and finally her room. I opened the door and showed her in.

The room's walls were beige, there was a window and window seat on the windowsill, an oak wardrobe, some paintings, a wooden floor with a white rug, a bookshelf with a few books, a desk with a chair and finally a bed that had a black duvet.

I was proud of this room, and seems as Truth was a girl, it was fairly neutral and she could add her own touch to it if she wanted.

There was an intake of breath from her and I turned to face her.

"Are you sure that this is all for... me?"

I was surprised "Of course! A girl needs her own room!" I tried to make it into a friendly joke.

"Oh" Her face was quiet and thoughtful

"Well, that's your room" I said leading her back down the stairs "You can go there whenever you want"

"Okay"

"Is there anything you want? A drink? I'm going to make some cakes so if you want you could help"

"Umm, please may I have some milk? And... a drawing pad?"

**Truth's POV**

Emily seemed slightly surprised but she beamed,

"Of course!"

I sat down on the sofa and made myself comfy while she bustled about in the kitchen and came out with a glass of cold, fresh milk. She placed it on the coffee table and went into one of the doors that was in the hall, she reappeared with a drawing pad and pencil. She gave them to me,

"There you go, I'm going to be in the kitchen making these cakes, if you need me" She smiled and then withdrew to the kitchen where I soon heard her starting to get all the correct equipment out.

I looked down at the pencil in my hand and the pad on my lap, soon inspiration struck and I started to draw...

************************* 3 HOURS LATER *************************

**Sam's POV**

I walked into my house and was greeted by Emily, who was in the hall, and by the looks of things had just come out from the toilet.

I grabbed her and kissed her scars, and I could tell that she was smiling.

"How did it go with that girl?"

At this Emily pulled away but I saw she had a grin on her face,

"It's her Sam! She's the one who they thought was a match!"

"Wow, what a coincidence" I murmured to myself, unaware that Emily had returned through the living room and probably into the kitchen, from the smell I could tell that she had been baking.

I walked in and there was the girl on the sofa, crouching over what looked like a drawing pad,

"Hey, kiddo"

At the word "kiddo" she winced but still looked up

"Hi" she mumbled

"Feeling better?"

She nodded and then continued to draw but this time she distanced herself from the pad.

I sat down next to her and I noticed that for a moment she froze but again she continued drawing although I noticed it was more slowly and guarded.

"So.. what's your name?"

She answered hesitantly,

"Truth Unity Michaels"

"Awesome name"

"Apart from the last one"

"Michaels?"

She nodded, she was relaxing more now. Emily now walked in carrying some of her newly baked cakes. I immediately jumped to get one but my sweet dear fiancée swatted away my hand smiling,

"Let Truth have one first" Truth looked up and glanced at me like she was scared I was going to eat her or something. Emily noticed and frowned, instead she took one and placed it on the arm of the sofa next to Truth and then put the plate on the coffee table.

"So what did you draw?"

"Umm..."

"Come on let's see"

I was putting a cake in my mouth when I saw her drawing,

It was a fairy and it was amazing **(To see what Truth's drawing looked like copy and paste this link or click ****.****)**

So detailed, you could feel everything in it. And I noticed as I looked in the corner that Truth had written some words, _**Do wishes come true?**_

**Please remember! 1 REVIEW = 1 CHAPTER! It doesn't matter what type of review- it still counts ! Thanks ! **


	3. Memory Lane

**Heyyy, this is the 3****rd**** chapter and if you go to my profile you can click on the link to see Truth's fairy drawing Thanks if you reviewed or favourited or added to your story alerts With no further ado, on with the chapter!**

Emily was downstairs making breakfast for her and Sam when she noticed Truth in the doorway,

"Hey Truth, do you want some breakfast?"

"Umm yes please" Truth was now hovering around the door like she was unsure of what she was doing

"What would you like?"

"Please may I have some toast?"

"Is that it?" Emily smiled at her

"Yes please"

"Okay then, do you want to go and sit at the table?"

Truth nodded and walked into a door that led off from the kitchen into a room where there was a table and where Sam was already sitting down, stretching.

**Sam's POV**

She sat down opposite me, still in the same clothes I found her in, lucky that the social worker was bringing her stuff around today, that meant she could change into clean stuff.

"You ready to meet the boys today?" I had an attempt at conversation

Truth looked up quickly

"The boys?"

"Yeah, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jake, them lot.."

"You have a group of boys that you hang around with?" She seemed confused

"Yeahh.. something like that.." I murmured trailing off

At this point Emily walked in with mine and Truth's breakfast, I had 2 pieces of toast with marmalade on while Truth just had plain old toast, Emily went back to get her own and then finally joined us at the table with her bowl of shreddies, she sat at the head of the table and began to eat.

I decided to try and continue conversation so started off again,

"They're really nice, after you get past the.. um.."

"General freakiness about them?" Truth suggested and me and Emily looked up a little shocked. Truth noticed and shrugged,

"What? It's true, if I had been in any state to run away after looking at them last night, I probably would have"

Me and Emily looked at each other and it was obvious that we were both trying to work out whether the guys were going to be a problem with this girl.

**Truth's POV**

_Stupid, Stupid ,Stupid ,Stupid._ I felt like banging my head against the table, and if I was with any other people apart from them then I probably would have but my sixth sense told me not too, so I didn't, although from what I had just said, I still felt stupid.

Sam and Emily were also having a conversation through their eyes, obviously about me, probably thinking I wouldn't notice, _I'm not thick _I thought to myself as my anger bubbled inside of me, of course I know what's going on, all my other foster parents used to do it as well, thinking that it made them more important than me just because I wasn't in on it, well, that was the case with one set of them, they _always _did it, it was like they hardly spoke to each other around me, instead using their eyes, that really annoyed me, which was why I threw a vase at the old bat when she was trying to catch eyes with her husband, which was also why 1 hour later, I was sitting back in my room at Waterside Home for Abandoned or Abused Children.

Focusing and calming myself, I noticed that whatever conversation they had been having had stopped now, so I finished my toast and waited patiently for them to finish their breakfasts too.

"What do you want to do today?" Emily asked me,

"Well, Leanne is bringing my stuff around today, so I'll probably just stay here, if that's okay?"

Again, with the eye conversations.

"Okay, well Sam has to go out today, and I have to pop to the store on the other side of the rez, so you'd be here by yourself for a bit?"

"That's fine" I smiled trying look convincing, acting happy was tiring, I'd only just got up and already I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay then, that's settled then" Emily smiled and started to clear away, leaving me and Sam at the table in silence.

Until he decided to break it.

"Are you .. alright with the .. guys coming around?" He asked tentatively

I shrugged "It's your house, not mine"

He was quiet so I looked up,

"Well, yes, but you are mine and Emily's responsibility now, so if there is anything you aren't comfortable with, you can say"

Wow, the way he said responsibility, you'd think that I was staying here forever, but I realised that now he was looking at me so I looked up,

"Honestly, it's fine"

"Okay, but .. if it wasn't you would say something .. right?"

_No._ Like he actually cared what I thought, but again, Truth Unity Michaels aims to please, so I nodded.

He seemed relieved,

"Okay then, so .. er you can leave the table if you want and um .. go and well do anything you want"

I nodded again and left the table smiling at Emily as I walked through the kitchen. I walked into the living room and the drawing pad and pencil were still on the table, I couldn't resist, I picked it up and sat down on the sofa and instead of drawing I just practised my calligraphy, in patterns around the A4 piece of paper.

************************ 2 ½ hours later****************************

"I'm back!" Emily called as I heard her come through the door with the shopping, I looked up at the clock, _wow,_ I hadn't even heard her or Sam leave.

She took the shopping through to the kitchen and I placed the pad and pencil on the table and followed her.

I watched her for a few minutes and it was comfortable... until I opened my big mouth,

"I'll get the door" I said immediately, I didn't think about what I was saying. My sixth sense told me Leanne was at the door, of course Emily and Sam don't know about my sixth sense because I haven't told them, it was just that at the home everyone knew, so it didn't come as a surprise to anyone if I told them their toast was going to burn or that did they want the bathroom because Duke, who was one of the guys who totally _hogged _the bathroom, was about to go in.

But of course, clever old me didn't think.

Emily raised an eyebrow but I just dashed and opened it, and as I already knew, Leanne was standing there with my case. I heard Emily coming through the living room and my sense was telling me that soon Sam was going to be here with the "boys". _Odd_, I thought to myself, over Leanne's shoulder I couldn't see him or the others anywhere. Shrugging it off I grabbed my case and quickly darted up the stairs to try and prolong the awkward questions that Emily was sure to start asking.

I started unpacking, hanging my clothes in the wardrobe, I soon saw that Leanne had packed my iPod and drawing stuff, I pounced on them in delight, placing them on the large desk. I put my hygiene stuff at the bottom of my wardrobe but my body spray on my bedside table. The last two items in my suitcase were very precious to me. The first was my old teddy bear that I had had since I'd been born, he was brown but a little faded, apart from that though, in good condition, I'd always called him "Bruno", I placed him by my pillow on my bed.

The next and final item made tears spring up into my eyes, it was a picture of me and my little sister, Skylar Peace Michaels, holding our little baby brother, Forest Chance Michaels, who although by this time could just about walk we still said he was a baby. We all had unusual names though, it was what made us proud to be siblings. In the photo Forest was about two years old, Skylar 8 , and me 12.

Wow, how time flies, I'm 17 now, which means that Skylar is 13 and Forest is 7. I wonder where they are, which families they are with, whether they are more successful than me with the whole scenario. I carefully placed it on my bedside table.

I listened carefully to what was happening downstairs, it sounded like Leanne was about to leave and from the sounds of things, Sam had arrived and bought the boys with him.

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to go downstairs.

I mean, it was only a group of boys who were the same age as me, nothing could go wrong, right?

**End of the chapter! Remember that if you want to see Truth's drawing you can go to my profile and click on the link. Also remember 1 Review = 1 chapter! I need reviews people! And another big thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far!**


	4. The Weird Guy On The Couch

**Thank you for the reviews, favouriting etc etc. I know how much you have probably been waiting for this so with no further ado, on with the chapter! **

Truth slowly walked down the stairs, hoping that a miracle would happen so that she wouldn't have to go down, she knew it was unrealistic, but it didn't stop her from wishing. Finally outside the living room door, Truth drew in a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle. Should she have been any normal person she would have thought happy thoughts, but there were no happy thoughts within her. She let out her deep breath and opened the door.

**Truth's POV**

After I opened the door I tried to look like I wasn't afraid, the last thing I needed were a group of boys who thought they could just pick on me like I didn't have any feelings.

Emily smiled at me and so did Sam, they were both trying to be reassuring, not realising how much that was failing.

I looked around at all the guys, although a few were watching TV rather than looking at me.

"Um.. Hey" I cringed inwardly at how breathless my voice sounded, it made me sound like a fairytale princess. Stupid fairytales and happy endings.

I received a load of "Hey's" and "Hiya's" in return, they did sound rather friendly, maybe they weren't that bad. The two guys who hadn't looked at me, turned to say hi too. Then, however, the guy on the left froze with his mouth still open on the final syllable of "Hi" He was just staring at me, that was really weird, maybe my first judgement of these guys was off. The other guy just said "hi" and smiled, not realising what had happened to the guy next to him.

It might have been a medical condition or something so with a dry mouth I gestured and in a voice that was no higher than a whisper spoke, "Um.. is he alright?" The guy immediately glanced at his pal, and it seemed like realisation dawned in his eyes, he looked at me and then back. Okay, I didn't like this. Emily must have sensed my discomfort and also seemed a little shocked at whatever had happened to the weird guy who was still staring at me.

She shared a glance with Sam and another eye conversation took place, by this time I was getting a little stressy and resorted to my number one stress reliever. Scratching my arm. My nails were quite sharp but as I scratched I didn't feel anything. More scratching, I could feel the stress sink down and after a few minutes I was fine again. All that was left was a few red lines down my arm.

Emily was staring at my arm now, she looked up at me with worry in her eyes. I looked away.

I think the guys must have realised what was up with the other one now and they were finding it funny. Well I was glad someone was, _not._ Sam seemed thoughtful and then asked Emily if she had any more cakes. Emily seemed to realise something and asked if I wanted to help, I was confused but went with the flow and followed her into the kitchen.

**Brady's POV**

It would have been rude not to turn around after she said hey, so I did, I also managed to say half a word before I looked up and it all ended. Or started, depends at how you look at it.

She was now my heaven and my earth. I would be anything for her. I would protect her. I would never let anyone hurt her. I would tell her I was here for her.

But she was Sam's almost, kind of, adopted daughter, did that mean anything, did it _change _anything? If it did then I could only hope for the better. 'Cause if it changed for the worse, then that would just be _bad._

I was aware of others talking and laughing but I didn't care, not anymore, not right now. She was all I cared about.

She left the room with Emily and Sam stood up.

"Brady" He gestured for me to follow him, so I did, outside, then we were running, we both phased, surrounded but the greenery of the forest.

_Brady, I know what imprinting, does and how it feels like _Sam thought

_I never knew it felt like this, Sam_

_I know, but she's only been here for a day, she has had a troubled past, I don't think telling her about werewolves and the fact you imprinted which technically means that you guys are for each other, is going to help, she doesn't like being told what to do, it reminds her of her ... past. She prefers options._

I stopped running, _Soo? What does this mean? What exactly are you trying to say?_

_I'm not telling you to stay away from her, that would be unfair, just try to act like the other guys would, rather than a wolf who has imprinted. Please? Just until she settles down more? _

_Fine_

I knew that Sam couldn't help it and that he hated doing this, but it felt like he was taking her away from me, all the happiness I had felt a minute ago had vanished, like it wasn't ever to be seen again.

Sam phased back. I didn't.

I didn't want to, I also had nowhere to go even if I did. I couldn't go back to his house, I didn't want to go back to mine and the beach would just be lonely.

I hope she settles down soon, then we can tell her, and then I won't have to pretend, but until then it looked like I was going to have to suffer.

**Awwww, poor Brady! Hope you enjoyed and plz plz plz remember : 1 Review = 1 Chapter!**

**Thank you sooo much if you have reviewed so far – you are amazing! **


	5. Funny?

**Thanks for the reviews ppl! I have decided that instead if like talking well writing like this at the start of the chapter I'll just save it all till the end starting from the next one!**

**Truth's POV**

Me and Emily were now sitting in the living room again when Sam walked in, he smiled and sat down, reaching out for a cookie as he did so.

"So, you met they guys?"

Well, _duh,_ they were sitting right in front of me.

He must have realised what I was thinking and chuckled,

"I meant, have you been introduced?" He looked around the room for any conformation of this, no one nodded.

"Well in that case, this one here is Jake" He gestured to the guy who just could _not _get enough of Emily's cooking "Jared" He gestured to the guy on the floor "Embry" The one who was sitting on the arm of the sofa "Quil" This guy was having a conversation with Jared "Paul" He was watching TV with the other guy now "And Collin" This was the guy that Paul was watching TV with and who the other weird guy was sitting next too. As an afterthought Sam added, "The guy who left was Brady and guys, this is Truth"

I nodded like I understood the names and was saying hi in one smooth move.

I wished I could be like these guys, trading insults, banter, all the family like stuff that I had never really experienced, it made me want Skylar and Forest.

I looked down at my hands, aware that several of them kept on glancing at me. Why? Did I have something on my face? Probably not. Did they have a problem? That was the more likely answer.

Emily had taken the once full of cookies plate into the kitchen leaving me alone in a room of about 7 guys. I shuddered and it seems this did not go unnoticed. More funny looks. Sheesh. I seriously wanted to scratch my arm now but that would look like I was nervous. Nervous. I'd give them nervous. I'd show them nervous. _No _I had to calm myself down or I was seriously going to scream at them.

Instead I settled for looking up, I realised that the one who was consistently staring at me was Paul, we made eye contact and he looked away first. Good, I thought to myself, the only way to make it work here was to let everyone know what I was like from the first minute without letting myself go hysterical.

Emily came in and sat down next to me again, and it was just everyone in that room watching TV. We were watching some kind of documentary. I wasn't really paying attention. Would it seem rude to go upstairs again? Yeah, probably would. So I stayed put.

Only to notice Paul staring again, okay this did it, I wouldn't stop myself this time. If they didn't like my behaviour then either get him to stop staring at me or send me back to the care home, I was past caring right now.

I looked up and looked him in the eye and in a rough voice, opened my mouth,

"You got a problem?"

Everyone, and I mean _everyone _turned to look at us, Emily and Sam seemed taken aback but all the other guys just were slowly looking at him to me and back.

He still hadn't answered so I arched one of my eyebrows. He replied,

"Have you?" I almost snorted, comebacks were my speciality, I'd had years practising on little kids in care homes, and this was a pretty pathetic one coming from a guy.

"I have tons, but at least they're official"

And to my utter surprise, he burst out laughing. Proper laughter, when was the last time I had heard that? Slowly everyone else started to join in until it was proper roaring with laughter. I didn't get what was so funny but I knew how this was making me feel, I wonder how funny he'd find it if my fist was in his face. So tempting.

Jake noticed my facial expression and fists.

"Hey, just a joke"

Everyone heard and stopped laughing. I closed my eyes and focused on calming my breathing.

_When _would these people get it? I wasn't a normal person but that didn't mean that when I did something like this they had to look and stare like I was some animal in a zoo. _Breathe _I instructed myself.

I opened my eyes and they were still looking at me. I stood up, a sharp movement.

"I'm going to bed" I didn't wait for a reaction I just left the room, I could hear murmured discussions as I left.

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door of my bedroom shut. I grabbed my PJ's and walked into the bathroom across the hall, locking it after me. I hadn't washed or any equivalent for about a week so I was in desperate need now.

I undressed and got in the shower, after a few minutes using the body wash that was in there, I started on my hair, 10 minutes later and I was done. I looked down and saw that the bottom of the shower had a lot of dirt there, I quickly washed it down and climbed out the shower, feeling refreshed.

_Bummer,_ I thought as I wrapped the towel around myself, I hadn't bought in my toothbrush and toothpaste from my room. I opened the door and peered out, no one was there, so I nipped in my room and was back in the bathroom in a matter of minutes.

I brushed my teeth and hair but didn't tie it in a ponytail, ponytails were tight and now I wanted to relax a little.

I put on my PJ's which were just a baggy T-Shirt and one of the boy's shorts from the care home, they were cotton shorts though, so comfortable, his aunt had bought them him for Christmas one year, giving them to me had been his escape from embarrassment.

I tided the bathroom after me and went back into my room, closing the door behind me. The first thing I did was close the curtains enveloping my room into darkness, I then climbed into bed, my hair was fresh, my mouth was fresh, this bed was fresh and _I _was fresh, I was extremely relaxed and comfortable, soon slipping into my usual routine of unwillingly retiring into my dark reminders of the past. Nightmares. Almost every night. But I didn't want to think about them until I had too, I focused on life here so far, everything was going well for me in general, apart from my past and what had just occurred downstairs.

But I was tired now and my nightmares drew me in, I was just too tired to resist, so I didn't, and soon I was gone.

**Emily's POV**

The boys had left at about half eight, leaving me and Sam to discuss the eventful night. I was climbing the stairs to use the toilet and check on Truth, Sam had pointed out when I said where I was going that I could use the downstairs one but after I told him I was going to check on Truth he understood.

Her door was closed so I opened it as quietly as I could. She was asleep. Her golden hair splayed out on the pillow as she slept. She was curled up and her breathing was clear. She was alright. I sneaked out again and closed the door.

I went downstairs without using the toilet, I knew myself that, that was just an excuse, Sam looked at me as I sat down,

"She's fine" I reassured him but deep down I wondered, was she _really_ fine?

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed! Remember, 1 Review = 1 Chapter. Please review! Thanks! **


	6. The Wild Sea And The Wild Me

It had been an awkward morning to start with, until Truth apologised for her actions, then the tension was released and it began to feel normal again.

"Tell Paul sorry" She mumbled to Sam as he walked out the door, he only gave a nod to acknowledge that he had heard her.

Emily sat down next to her on the sofa and turned slightly, Truth could tell by instinct that she wanted to talk.

**Truth's POV**

She wanted to talk, I could tell that it was serious, about last night.

I sighed, I hated talking, it meant talking about feelings. She started talking and I tried to make it look like I was paying attention.

"What happened last night?" She asked it gently, as if that was going to make it better

"Nothing happened, the only thing that happened was me being myself" I hoped she took the hint

"You're normally like that?" She seemed surprised

"Well, yes, normally when I'm placed in for a trial, people know that"

She seemed distant now, "Oh"

"But if you think that it's too much then you can always send me back" My voice turned sour at the end of the sentence, I couldn't help it.

"No" She shook her head "We haven't had a proper chance to get to know you yet"

I snorted, like they wanted too.

"Oh and the other day with Leanne, .. you have a sixth sense?" I didn't like this feeling, it was like I was letting her in and knowing everything about me. She was still waiting for my response so I nodded.

"Can I go for a walk?" I asked, I had too. She seemed surprised and said "Yes"

I didn't wait to see what else she might have said, I just hurried out the door.

The wind whipped at my face and my hair immediately swept to the side, I didn't know where I was going to go from here so I just made for the beach.

When I arrived I took in how fierce the waves were and observed around me more, there were several large white rocks that lead to a hill, that lead to a cliff like area that was attached to the forest. Everything linked and them large white rocks were just calling me over. Instead of going to the hill I just climbed up to the second one, it was like a bench with another rock behind it that I could lean on.

I breathed out and watched the waves, it was like they were in a pattern, a fierce pattern. I allowed my thoughts to drift back to the photo of me and my siblings. That was the first time that we had seen each other after being placed into care, well, first time me and Skylar had seen each other, mum had just given birth to Forest and the social services had removed him from my parents straight away, I wished that they had done the same to me and Skylar.

I stopped thinking now, there was someone behind me but to my surprise they didn't try to hide the fact that they were there. To my utter surprise the guy who I think was Brady sat down next to me.

"Hey"

"Hi, you're Brady .. right?"

He had been facing the sea but when I said his name he turned and grinned,

"That's me"

Okay, now he was doing the weird stare thing again, I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh right, so.."

He looked away again and it fell into a peaceful silence, I laid down on the white rock and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me now" Brady's voice cut through the silence, I grinned,

"Why shouldn't I?" I opened one eye to see him looking at me, but this time it wasn't the freaky stare it was just looking, although, and I don't know if I imagined it but there was a sort of look of adoration in his eyes. Okay, that was weird too but I pushed it away.

"Ummm... umm" He seemed to have trouble thinking of a comeback "Alright" he admitted "I got nothing"

Then I did the weirdest thing ever, I was so shocked with myself.

I giggled, I _giggled, _at Brady Fuller.

Even he seemed a little surprised until he recovered and grinned some more.

"Wow" I murmured "It's been a long time since I've laughed"

He looked like he felt privileged, "Well, I think it was more of a giggle personally"

"Shut _up_" I growled but it was playful, I didn't have a clue what was happening to me but I decided to just go along with it, I had a feeling that I might just get along with him.

His grin widened. He was in shorts and wasn't wearing a top, like so many of the other guys but it was the top of his right arm that caught my attention. I sat up, "Woah, you got a _tattoo?_" He nodded almost sheepishly as if he was worried that I would approve. I touched it gently as if I was worried it was going to disappear. But the really weird thing was that when I touched Brady's skin it was like I suffered from an electric shock, it looked like Brady was experiencing something along the same lines.

**Brady's POV**

She was examining my tattoo, the pack tattoo. She was just so beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare at her. Then she touched the tattoo, touched my skin. It felt as if there was an electric current inside me that was pulsing through my body to the spot where she had touched me.

She must have felt something as well because she quickly withdrew her hand.

I almost protested but that would be like the whole weird imprinting thing that it was obvious she thought was weird.

I also almost apologized because I knew that the whole electric thing was the wolf inside me but she couldn't find out yet, only when she had settled down, Sam had said.

**Truth's POV**

He almost looked sorry as if it was his fault, which was just weird, but he didn't say anything.

"Any of your family got tattoos" he asked me but as I flinched he seemed to realise how tactless that start of conversation had been.

"Oh my God, Truth, I am _so _sorry, I'm so stupid.." He continued to mumble to himself and I looked away until his mumbling got too much, "Just sshhhh" I felt weak, the mention of my family always made me feel drained, mum shouting abuse at me and Skylar, dad hitting us or slapping us or throwing things at us.

_They drove away and never came back. They drove away and never came back. They drove away and NEVER came back, they never returned, they NEVER came back._

I pulled myself out of my little reverie and immediately felt a wall between me and him. He put his hand out to grab mine and I pulled away instantly.

"Sorry" He whispered

I shook my head, "Don't"

I laid back down and this time he joined me, I edged away slightly, a little uncomfortable with the closeness.

**Brady's POV**

I felt really stupid now, extremely stupid but it was obvious she just wanted to forget it and not talk about it anymore.

I had to think of something fast, so I did,

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, what's yours?"

"Green" I replied

We fell silent again until once more I interrupted it,

"Favourite animal?"

"Wolf" She could not be serious about that, that was just scary

"Same"

She looked at me and smiled, "Why do you like them?"

"Ummm.. I don't know, I just feel a connection with them"

"Same" She replied "I love their fierceness and the fact that people are scared of them" I gave her a funny look so she elaborated "Most people are scared of them, I've never been scared of them, if I looked at a picture of them in the library I would feel safe"

I nodded, it was interesting to me.

The afternoon went on like that, and by the time it had got dark and we were heading home, I felt that I had learnt more about her than Sam and Emily had so far.

**Well, what do you think? Still loving writing it and loving the people who are reviewing. REMEMBER 1 Review = 1 Chapter – Thanks ! **


End file.
